


Popcorn

by Darkly_Sweet_Angel (Patch_Ciprianos_Angel)



Series: Poisonous Rose One Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Emerald and Mercury Aren't Actually Together-Together, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Relationship, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patch_Ciprianos_Angel/pseuds/Darkly_Sweet_Angel
Summary: “Where were you?” She hissed the second he sat down. Certainly not thinking about another girl, he thought sardonically before apologizing in what he assumed to be a sincere tone, “Sorry. Got held up. Long line.” He sighed heavily as he retreated into his mind, thinking about a sweet girl in a red cloak, who happened to be only a couple rooms away. He wondered if she were laughing. Or smiling. Or even crying. Maybe she was caught up in the action and excited, filled with wonder over what could happen next.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat the Huntress and the Wolf adjacent. I suppose, an AU of what could happen? I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this one and a few others back when I started Black Magic Roses.
> 
> Just thought I'd post them up.
> 
> On that note, the others will be posted up soon. As well as the next chapter of Black Magic Roses.

_Well, my girl’s in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

_It’s really good to hear your voice, saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye._

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel._

_Lips of an Angel – Hinder_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Mercury!”

The cheerful voice made him jump, nearly spilling the bucket of fresh popcorn. He turned, spotting a familiar adorable girl in a red hood. She waved as she walked toward him, separating from her group.

“Which movie are you here to see?” She asked, taking a bucket from the vendor.

“Umm,” The silver-haired boy thought quickly before admitting shamefully, “ _The Sensation of Scarlet_.” The words left a chalky feeling in his mouth.

Emerald had been hell-bent on dragging him to see the chick flick since the posters went up and trailers flooded every media outlet.

“Oh!” Ruby perked up, recognizing the film. “No spoilers,” She teased him. “I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Then which movie are you here to see?” Mercury quizzed her, curious now.

“ _Spilled Blood_.” The young huntress replied with a grin.

Mercury knew that one. It was an action film that bordered on a gore-fest. If he hadn’t known Ruby, he would’ve been shocked at the idea of her wanting to see such a film.

“Have you seen it?” The girl asked.

Had he? Mercury smirked at her, “Sorry, but I’m not giving you any hints.”

“Not fair,” The scythe-wielder pouted as he chuckled.

 “Here,” Ruby said, recovering from her depression long enough to grab up a straw and strip it of its wrapper. “Lifehack.” Ruby placing the tube on the nozzle of the dispenser and into the center of his popcorn bucket before pushing the button, decanting the buttery topping. “Say when.”

Mercury watched in fascination before shaking it off, “Okay.”

Ruby released the button, “There!” She smiled at him before adding the butter to her popcorn and sprinkling salt on it.

“You like butter on your popcorn?” Mercury noted, surprised.

“And extra salt!” The red hooded girl chirruped. It struck him as odd. Emerald and Cinder generally avoided the snack. Only having “one or two”. And here was Ruby indulging in popcorn as though it were her last day on earth.

 _It isn’t, is it?_ Mercury queried inwardly.

Ruby plucked her soda off the counter, glancing back, seeing that her friends slipped away. “Oh! I gotta go!” She pivoted to him, her Cupid’s bow mouth curved into a smile that was inviting in an almost cruel way. “See you around.” She turned to dash away.

For a moment, he entertained the thought of tossing everything aside and sweeping her into a kiss that’d leave them both breathless. But, that moment was gone as quickly as the idea arrived. Ruby had activated her Semblance and left him in a shower of rose petals.

 _Damn it._ Mercury cursed himself before walking to the room that Emerald awaited him in.

“ _Where were you?_ ” She hissed the second he sat down.

 _Certainly not thinking about another girl,_ he thought sardonically before apologizing in what he assumed to be a sincere tone, “Sorry. Got held up. Long line.”

He sighed heavily as he retreated into his mind, thinking about a sweet girl in a red cloak, who happened to be only a couple rooms away. He wondered if she were laughing. Or smiling. Or even crying. Maybe she was caught up in the action and excited, filled with wonder over what could happen next. The desire to know forced him to his feet.

“ _Now where are you going?_ ” Emerald sounded annoyed.

“Drink. Then bathroom.” He left, leaving his bucket of popcorn in his seat.

As soon as he entered the room showing the action flick, an usher waved him in and he took a seat behind Ruby. Her sweet scent wafted over him.

 _Cookies?_ Mercury thought, amused.

He prodded her shoulder gently, making her twitch before turning in her seat. From her expression, he could see she’d planned to tell him off, before realizing it was him.

 _Hey!_ She mouthed at him before gesturing for him to take the seat next to her.

She’d taken a seat a couple rows behind her friends. And once he’d seated next to her, he could tell why. Her friends and teammates were talking animatedly. Or bickering. It was difficult to tell in the low lighting and shadows. The heiress seemed to be locked in a fierce kiss with one of the boys of the group.

 _Is she trying to kill him?_ Mercury mouthed the question at Ruby.

The girl snorted a laugh before offering him the popcorn she held and mouthing back in reply, _I think so._

They both leaned back, raising their eyes to the screen, escaping into the reality of Krimson Walker.

“Well,” Ruby said as the lights came back on.

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears over the bittersweet ending and she clutched the bucket to her chest.

“Are you okay?” Mercury asked with genuine concern.

“Fine,” Ruby’s voice shook as she turned away, picking up her empty soda cup and walking to the exit.

She dumped the containers into a garbage can. Mercury followed her out and looked around, marveling at the unearthly glow cast over Vale. It was night, and yet, with the shattered moon at its full, everything appeared to be blanketed by an early morning light.

“So, was Emerald okay with you ditching her?” Ruby asked him, shaking him back to the present.

“Huh?” He choked out, stunned.

The girl was perceptive.

And she was currently smirking at him, “Oh, please. You expect me to believe that you went alone to a _chick flick?_ ” She laughed.

Mercury rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“I didn’t ask her. And yeah, I might’ve been here with her. But, I wanted to be here with someone else.”

Ruby’s brows knitted together with confusion, “Who?”

Mercury’s thumb ghosted across the edge of her lower lip before his gray eyes flickered to her luminous silver hues.

“You.” He said simply.

Ruby’s cheeks flushed the shade of her cloak.

“Mercury….” She breathed out before pulling her hood up, to cover her face.

“Yeah,” He bit off curtly, recognizing defeat. “I thought so.” He swiveled to walk down the alley before a small hand caught his wrist.

“It’s not that!” Ruby protested.

He turned to face her to see that she lowered her eyes as her blush deepened.

“I… I really like you, Mercury.” She stammered. “I just didn’t think you liked _me_.” She swallowed hard.

Mercury blinked, “Why’d you think _that?_ ”

Ruby shrugged, unsure how to voice her insecurities. Mercury slipped two fingers under her chin, tipping her face up, looking at her.

“Well, now you know.”

Ruby pushed a stray red and black lock out of her eyes, whispering, “Yeah. I guess I do.”

Mercury wound his arm around her waist, yanking her close before his lips collided with hers. Ruby’s squeak of surprise was smothered by his kiss, which she returned feverishly, her fingers weaving through his silver hair.

His evening hadn’t begun the way he wanted, but it certainly ended on a high note. He’d arrived with Emerald to see some girly movie and found himself watching something he’d actually enjoyed and left with the girl he’d wanted to arrive with.

Ruby broke the kiss and covered her still-flushed cheek with her hand before her free hand found his.

“So, where to now?” She asked.

“Well, I heard there’s a Spruce Willis marathon showing in five minutes,” Mercury suggested.

“Oh, I love his movies!” Ruby squealed happily.

“Want some more popcorn?” Mercury’s brow rose.

“Well, _duh!_ ” Ruby punched his shoulder playfully as she followed him back into the theater.

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a thing?” Mercury wondered aloud.

“What?” Ruby questioned.

“Popcorn.” He replied.

Ruby shrugged, “I don’t know. Is it a bad thing?”

“Considering that it got me you? Not so much.” Mercury said with a smirk, causing Ruby’s blush to return with a vengeance.

“ _Mercury!_ ” She cried.

“ _Ruby,_ ” He shot back in the same tone.

“Let’s just go.” She grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the popcorn stand and the staring and snickering bystanders.

“I was just saying.” He teased her, grabbing the bucket as she tugged him along.

“Keep saying and this will be the shortest lived relationship.” Ruby grumbled.

“Whoa. We’re in a relationship?” Mercury feigned shock as she guided him to their seats after scanning her Scroll.

“Oh, hush.” Ruby snapped.

“Make me,” The silver-haired boy chuckled.

“Fine, I’m never kissing you again.”

“Oh, _really?_ ” He retorted, only to be pelted with popcorn.

He caught a couple kernels in his mouth before pressing his lips against those of a petulant Ruby. She relaxed under his kiss, which tasted of butter and salt. He pressed her closer, the bucket falling to the floor, unnoticed. Not that either of them cared. They untangled a few moments later and Ruby snuggled to Mercury’s side, weaving her fingers through his.

 _I could get used to this._ Mercury thought as Ruby’s head rested on his shoulder. He gazed down at her, watching her eyes sparkle with mirth as she laughed at the jokes, cheered and cried along with the main character’s journey.

_I just hope our journey won’t be as turbulent. Chaotic, in a fun sort of way. But, not nearly as upsetting. But, then again, who knows what the future will hold?_

He leaned back, relaxing and rested his head against Ruby’s watching the film with her, enjoying the rest of their evening.


End file.
